


Bunk Buddies

by OasisMirror



Series: Good Omens, Good Boys [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shmoop, drunken arguing, naps, vague undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisMirror/pseuds/OasisMirror
Summary: Crowley talks Aziraphale into his first nap.





	Bunk Buddies

Aziraphale had never owned a bed.

This was not to say that he never slept, for he had, on a few occasions, given it a try. It was not his vice of choice, so to speak. He liked food and books, and little knick knacks of no value. He liked a walk on a cool day and ice cream on a hot one, but he was not much for sleeping.

Crowley, on the other hand, was the Duke of Naps.

“I don’t understand how a person who enjoys food as much as you do has never bothered to try a nap afterwards,” said the demon over fish and chips at the local pub. They were both a little into their cups and it wasn’t even 4 in the afternoon.

“I just don’t see the point, really,” said Aziraphale, with the air of someone who is very sorry to have disappointed. “I have work to do, and books to read and I don’t  _ have _ to sleep, so why would I?”

Crowley made a drunken and expansive gesture at the fish and chips before them. “Why eat, then? Don’t need to do that either.”

“Oh you’ve never really liked food, and that’s fine -”

“Hold on, th-that’s not fair, because I...I…” Crowley drunkenly wandered off his point as the waiter walked by

“You haven’t. And that’s  _ fine _ ,” Aziraphale said softly, taking Crowley’s hand on the table. “It really is fine. But-”

“You can’t tell me that naps are a waste of time and food isn’t.” He turned his hand over to interlace their fingers. “We’ve been over this before, all I’m saying is, eat a big meal, have some of that horrible ale you like, and then let’s take a nap.”

“Together?” Aziraphale all but whispered.

“Well, yeah. You don’t have a bed, and I’d rather your first nap not be on a couch, though I love a good couch nap. Sometimes they’re the best.”

There was a long, heavy pause between them. Their eyes locked as Azriaphale thought about this.

“Yes. Yes, okay. I’ll do it. But if I like it, you mustn’t tease me too terribly.”

“Angel, if you like it, I’ll be over the moon.”

So after another hour of food and talking, they wobbled their way back to Crowley’s flat, singing a very catchy drinking song very badly. By the time they reached the apartment, Aziraphale could indeed see why a nap would be lovely. The alcohol made him fuzzy around the edges and he wished he could sober up a bit more, but Crowley insisted there was a sweet spot, and he’d agreed to try napping Crowley’s way.

Aziraphale sighed at the door to the bedroom as the demon pressed up behind him and whispered in his ear, “C’mon. In you go.”

He’d never been in Crowley’s bedroom before. It was a large, high ceilinged modern affair, just like the rest of his flat, but dark and cool. Crowley’s bed was massive, perfectly made with a black and grey duvet. It was sparsely decorated and there were floor to ceiling curtains, all a black velvet and drawn closed to keep out the evening sun. He turned to look at Crowley in the low light, a squiggle in his stomach and his eyes wide. “It’s a touch dramatic,” he confessed, but not unkindly.

“Don’t like it?” Crowley asked, clearly unbothered by the assessment. He helped the angel out of his jacket.

“No, no, I didn’t say that. It suits you.”

The buzz of the booze kept the anxiety at bay, though he wasn’t certain what he was anxious for. He wasn’t afraid of Crowley, that would be absurd. The demon looked at him sometimes as if he hung the stars, and Aziraphale knew that his partner would do anything at all to make him happy.

So he stood still as Crowley undid his bow tie. The brush of warm fingers against his throat made his breath shake and he brought his hands up to stop Crowley’s. The demon met his gaze curiously, but there was no malice in his face, no accusation in his slit, yellow eyes, just the question of  _ do you trust me? _ And of course the answer was  _ yes. _ He let go of the demon’s hands and got a kiss on the jaw for it. He shivered.

“Just going to get you comfortable, that’s all. It’s going to be fine. I’d never let anything happen to you,” Crowley muttered as he started in on the buttons of the waistcoat. Aziraphale reached out to grip the lapel of Crowley’s suit jacket and just let him have his way. It was intimate, but thrilling. Unbearably close but welcome. 

“I know that,” he said softly in return.

“You don’t have pajamas, which we’ll have to fix, but a post-pub afternoon nap is good in your clothes.”

“I...it is?”

“Yeah. Definitely.”

Crowley reached up and unbuttoned the top two buttons of Aziraphale’s shirt, then smiled at him. “There. Go on, get into bed. I’ll join you in a minute.”

The angel stepped out of his shoes and slipped off his socks and did as he was told. The bed was soft and comfortable, and the cool sheets embraced his warm face and hammering heart and accepted them. He sighed a happy breath. 

“Oh yes, I see why you like this,” he said, quite happy to have his mind changed.

“Glad you see it my way angel,” said Crowley, hanging Aziraphale’s coat up on a hanger in the closet, the bowtie folded in the pocket. He was quickly down to his boxers and undershirt. He flicked off the lights with a wave of his hand and crawled over Aziraphale to his other side, where he too slipped into the covers with a happy sigh. “Hmmm...bed.”

The angel turned on his side, Crowley’s face was barely visible in the low light of the room. The demon gave him a little smile that was fetching in its shyness. “So, now we sleep,” he announced, his voice warm and soft in that way he did when they were alone and he was pleased. Aziraphale would do anything to hear that voice forever, for the rest of their lives.

“But...you’re still over there, maybe you should…” Aziraphale was saying, but clearly Crowley took this as the permission it was and tucked himself up against the warmth of the angel easily, head on his shoulder, arm slung over his chest.

“Hmmm...naps are the best,” he said happily.

“I’m beginning to agree with you,” Aziraphale said, wrapping an arm around his friend almost carefully. He shifted until he was comfortable, then found his eyes growing heavy. He yawned. “I’ll give you a full report when we wake up.”

“Looking forward to it.”

They drifted off to sleep.


End file.
